


Forgetful

by sappysatori (orphan_account)



Series: KuroTsukki Angst Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also not sorry, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Comfort/Angst, Death, Doctor/Patient, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Forbidden Love, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Injury Recovery, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oops, Permanent Injury, Teen Angst, This was rushed, Unrequited Love, krtskangstweek, sorry - Freeform, sorry but not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sappysatori
Summary: Sometimes an accident can lead to a far more critical consequence.





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i forget i have to write this
> 
> this was definitely rushed
> 
> i'll probably might do tendou rarepair week but idk many rarepairs, except for tendou x (shiratorizawa person other then semi/ushjima) and tendou x tsukishima so reeeee

**_sometimes you even sound like him_ **

 

Busy streets. Fast cars. That's what the mornings are like. The night turns silent when it usually comes to the countrysides and small towns, the city, never becoming silent. Tsukishima, (also known as Kei) was busy in his office, working on the pile of contracts that never seemed to lower itself. He groaned loudly, as he rubbed his face, the groan echoing in the walls in his large, classy personal office. He hated his job currently, with such peak in his business currently, that he was just drowning in the new opportunities that were being handed to him left, right, and centre. He didn't even know why he was here at such a time, one of the last few people to leave the building that was working 24/7.

He heard a ping from his phone, that was faced down, as he clicked his tongue, a _tch_ noise coming out of his mouth as he picked it up with his long skinny fingers, looking at the notification. He smiled just at the sight of it.

_Tetty the Bed Head 川´･ω･`川♡: Be safe driving home. The roads are dangerous out there tonight._

_Sent; 10:38pm._

 

The name was definitely something Tetsurou had changed on his phone. Not that he minded since he did a cute name of Kei on his own phone, which he had to admit, was absolutely adorable. It made him feel fuzzy inside that they were an item, remembering vividly back to their volleyball careers, where their schools would have regular training camps, and how he'd always be spending the time with Tetsurou, Keiji and the bright Kotarou. Sometimes it'd be Shoyou and Lev, but it was mostly just the four of them. A lot has definitely changed between him and his own volleyball team. He learned to tolerate Shoyou and Tobio, in fact, they were able to use each other's first name easily. So it didn't even bother him anymore that the "freaky duo" was tolerable.

He knew for a fact that Kotarou & Keiji were on a holiday in Australia, which was amazing for them, but of course, for Kei's business, Tetsurou decided it was best to stay close to Kei. I guess it was known that he was a clingy person behind that first look that left you intimidated by him.

He suddenly missed Tetsurou. He had to leave. It was enough time at work, more time with his beloved husband. He looked at the ring on his finger, simple, but worth meaning. It was just a band that never exactly connected. Getting into detail would be too much. Of course, Tetsurou chose gold, since apparently, it matched with Kei's hair.

Standing up, he started to pack a few things, leaving with his briefcase as he nodded at the workers who knew him. It took a while, the elevator ride taking approximately 25 seconds before it got him to the ground floor. As he exited, walking outside, he was greeted by the faint smell of gasoline and loud chatter of regular citizens passing by him. Scoffing, he started to walk to the nearest crossing, which was quite far away. He never trusted the stops at the traffic light, so as he tried to find the nearest crossing, the chatter had dimmed down. Maybe next time, he should've taken his car, and parked it in the private area for the business tower. It saved so much hassle.

Walking across the road, he started to blank out, ignoring the noises and the details surrounding him. He was fine, just walking home, actually missing the loud greeting of "welcome home" he was going to get from Tetsurou. He hoped that his husband hadn't eaten his strawberry cake that was in the fridge, definitely sneakily tucked behind a few lined up drinks. Tetsurou never liked sugary things, but with his hunger on the line, he'd have to sacrifice a lot of their food, even if it meant he got a lecture from Kei. And as he wondered about those things, a small smile was brought to his face. He had let his hair grow out, as he felt the soft breeze blow a few locks of his hair down to his face, onto the lens of his glasses as he tried to brush them away.

And all was forgotten as soon as he heard a loud screeching noises before he felt the front of the car hit the side of his body.

He blacked out.

 

**__**now he's gone, but i'm still here** _ _ **

 

 ****He was expecting Kei to return home. Tetsurou had made a strawberry shortcake that had the right amount of strawberry flavouring and sugar just for him. It took him a while, and he had to try a couple of times, (most of the time was because it was too doughy or he had burnt the cake; by accident) but it was worth it.

That was when he heard the phone call, from Kei's mom. The way she was sobbing on the phone. Tetsurou felt bad, and he tried his best to comfort her until she dropped a bomb on him that made his heart shatter and his stomach drop.

_"K-Kei...He's- my baby, my b-baby's in...He's in the hospital!"_

All words were lost, as Tetsurou hung up, immediately grabbing the car keys, racing out the door. There on their countertop laid a perfectly designed strawberry shortcake.

He did his best to not to speed; he really did. But his knuckles were bracing white as he rushed into the ER, frantically searching for any sign of Kei or Kei's family. 

And then he saw it. The crying mother, the silent father. His brother, Akiteru, having his arms folded, as he sat on the chair, almost as if he was frozen in time. And that's when he rushed to them, his heart beating rapidly.

He didn't want any affection from them, he didn't really deal so well with that. But Kei's family knew that factor about him, and so they all just gave their nods. And he stood there solemnly, waiting and waiting to hear any news.

 

**_sometimes i wonder if he can see me through your eyes_ **

 

It took days. _Days._ For them to even say a few words of what happened to Kei. The large strawberry shortcake was under Tetsurou's care right now, as he waited for his family to be able to come outside of that hospital room. Apparently, he hit his head. Tetsurou chuckled on the inside. _Apparently_. These shitty doctors couldn't do anything, and he was informed that he had been unlucky to be struck with amnesia. He knew mother nature worked in different ways, but he didn't think she'd be this cruel to allow something like this to happen.

So when he saw the string of three exiting the room, he sucked in a breath, telling himself that he could do this.

"He's ready to see you. Be careful, he might not remember you. He couldn't remember me for at least five hours." He spoke softly, as he ushered his mom and dad away, nodding at Tetsurou, who only nodded back. Tetsurou stood up gently, walking into the room, seeing his beloved Kei.

His beloved Kei definitely didn't stare at him the same way back.

He sat the covered cake gently on the bedside table, taking the seat by Kei's side, as he only stared at him. Nothing had really changed from Kei unless you wanted to call the damage to his body from the car an actual change.

"Who are you?" Kei looked at him, squinting as Tetsurou's mouth dropped. He stood up, facing Kei.

"You don't...You don't. I knew it." He spoke softly.

"Look. All I know is my mom, my dad, and my brother that I accidentally forgot. You seem kind of suspicious, and I appreciate it if you could get out of my room."  Kei spoke bluntly, at it was like knives to his heart, as Tetsurou nodding, his legs almost giving in.

"Please remember Kei. That's all I ask of you." He mutters softly, loud enough for Kei to hear, as he turns and walks away, out of the hospital room, closing the door gently. He takes a seat by some uncomfortable chairs, as he breaks down, suddenly crying. He knew there was a chance this could happen. He knew it all. But he didn't even blame Kei. He blamed the driver that hit him. The world. Mother nature. He just wanted _his_ Kei back.

But he knew what happened to the people who had this happen to them, and knew the effect was dreadful. But he had to suck it up.

Looking up, through his tears, he knew deep down, one day, Kei will come back. 

And he'll wait for as long as it takes, as he stares at his simple yet meaningful ring.

_It's left unconnected because it's always waiting for something new to spark. And it'll stay unconnected because once something new sparks up, a new chapter begins._

 

_**i wonder what he thinks of me now** _

**Author's Note:**

> ohmygod i have to do so much paperwork for a job
> 
> I'd also like to apologise if this is not what happens in a car crash, it was my interpretation of it and of been fortunate enough to not have been in such a situation like this or have many of my family members be in situations like this where the damage is this rough. 
> 
> Please give kudos or a comment! I'm 65% sure that I won't be participating in IwaOi Halloween Week, but I may be having a big series that I may create. Though, I do what prompts and ideas, anything you guys want me to write! xoxo


End file.
